wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Festival Elders
During the Lunar Festival, there will be 50 Elders spread around the world. Some are located in towns, some in instances, and some in the wild. Each gives you a Coin of Ancestry. Note that each Elder may tell you the location up to 5 other Elders in nearby zones. You can only receive one coin per Elder. Coins of Ancestry can be turned in for several tailoring and engineering patterns, as well as other items. Each coin you receive also generates 75 faction with either the Horde or Alliance. Furthermore, each Elder you visit will send you a letter via in-game mail which contains fireworks or an Elder's Moonstone and a +250 health buff. Note that Elder Rumblerock in the Burning Steppes does not send out an envelope; it is unclear whether this is by design, or is simply a bug. There is no known reward for receiving all 50 coins. Elder Locations Kalimdor Eastern Kingdoms Walkthroughs Walkthrough for All Coins: Alliance You should have Hearthstone in Ironforge and start there. ;START AT IRONFORGE: # Iron Forge - Mystic Ward :;Fly gryphon to Thorium Point # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: 21,79 # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul rock north of Morgan's Vigil: 82,46 # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): 64,24 # Stormwind - Park # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: 39,63 # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: 56,47 :;Fly gryphon to Darkshire then Nethergarde Keep # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: 58,51 # Sunken Temple, Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon, and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the Northeast corner. :;Fly gryphon to Nethergarde Keep, Darkshire then Booty Bay # Stranglethorn Vale - On the docks in Booty Bay: 26,76 # Stranglethorn Vale - Outside Zul'Gurub zone-in: 53,18 :;Back to Booty Bay ;BOAT TO RATCHET: # The Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the bank: 62,36 # The Barrens - Crossroads: 51,30 # Orgrimmar: 40, 34, Valley of Wisdom # Durotar - Razor Hill: 53,43 # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: 45,57 # Mulgore - Northend of Bloodhoof Village: 48,53 # Thunderbluff - Elder Rise: 72,23 # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: 49,50 # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: 79,77 # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: 51,27 # Zul'Farrak - In Ghazrilla's room by the gong. # Tanaris - Outside Uldum, far south Tanaris: 36,80 # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: 50,76 # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: 50,36 # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: 23,11 ;HEARTH TO BACK TO IRONFORGE: # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: 46,51 # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: 33,46 :;Fly gryphon to Refuge Pointe then Aerie Peak # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: 49,48 # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: 81,60 # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Gaurd Tower in the south: 39,75 # Stratholme - North of the festival lane mailbox. Make your first left in the instance, go through the gate, turn right, and the Elder will be standing at the back. # Western Plaguelands - In the Northeast south of the Wheeping Cave: 65,47 # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: 69,76 # Tirisfall Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: 61,53 # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: 66,38 # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: 45,41 ;HEARTH TO IRONFORGE THEN PORT TO MOONGLADE: :;Fly hippogryph to Everlook # Winterspring - In Everlook: 61,37 # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: 55,43 :;Fly hippogryph from Everlook to Talonbranch Glade # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: 37,53 :;Fly hippogryph from Talonbranch Glade to Talrendis Point # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: 71,85 :;Run or fly hippogryph from Talrendis Point to Auberdine then to Astranaar # Ashenvale - East of the Hippogryph Master: 35,48 # Darkshore - Just south of Auberdine: 36,46 :;Fly hippogryph from Auberdine to Rut'Theran Village # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: 57,60 # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: 33,14 :;Fly hippogryph from Ru'theran Village to Auberdine and then to Nijel's Point # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the Arena in the center of the Broken Commons, outside the instance: 43,67 # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: 76,37 Walkthrough for All Coins: Horde You should have Hearthstone in Orgrimmar and start in Winterspring. ;START IN WINTERSPRING: # Winterspring - In Everlook: 61,37 # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: 55,43 :;Fly windrider from Everlook to Bloodvenom Post # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: 37,53 :;Fly windrider from Bloodvenom Post to Valormok # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: 71,85 :;Run or fly windrider to Orgrimmar and then Splintertree Post # Ashenvale - East side Astranaar: 35,48 Riversong # Darkshore - Just south of Auberdine: 36,46 # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: 33,14 # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: 57,60 ;HEARTH TO ORGRIMMAR: # Orgrimmar: 40, 34, Valley of Wisdom # Durotar - Razor Hill: 53,43 # The Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the bank: 62,36 # The Barrens - Crossroads: 51 30 # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: 45,57 # Thunderbluff - Elder Rise: 72,23 # Mulgore - Northend of Bloodhoof Village: 48,53 :;Fly windrider from Thunder Bluff to Shadowprey Village # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. :;Run or fly windrider from Shadowprey Village to Camp Mojache # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: 76,37 # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the arena outside the instance: 43,67 # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: 49,50 # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: 79,77 # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: 51,27 # Tanaris- In Uldum, far south Tanaris: 36,80 # Zul'Farrak - In Ghazrilla's room by the gong. # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: 50,76 # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: 48,37 # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: 23,11 ;HEARTH TO ORGRIMMAR: :;Take Zeppelin to Undercity # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: 66, 38 # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: 81,60 # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: 39,75 # Stratholme - North of the festival lane mailbox. Make your first left in the instance, go through the gate, turn right, and the Elder will be standing at the back. # Western Plaguelands - In the Northwest south of the Weeping Cave: 65,47 # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: 69,72 (make a right when you go into Scholo) # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: 61,53 :;Fly from Undercity to The Sepulcher # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: 44,51 :;Fly back to Undercity and then to Revantusk Village, Hinterlands # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: 49,48 :;Fly to Tarren Mill, to Hammerfall, run to Dun Morogh or fly to Kargath, then run up into Loch Modan # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: 33,46 # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: 46,51 # Iron Forge - Mystic Ward :;Run all the way to Stormwind or run to Kargath, fly to Grom'gol Base Camp and run to Stormwind or take the Deeprun Tram ;) # Stormwind City - Park # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: 39, 63 # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: 56,47 # Stranglethorn Vale - Outside Zul'Gurub zone-in: 53,18 # Stranglethorn Vale - Just off the docks in Booty Bay: 27,74 :;Fly from Grom'gol Base Camp to Stonard # Sunken Temple, Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon (you can stealth through them at level 60), and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the northeast corner. # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: 58, 51 # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul rock north of Morgan's Vigil: 82,46 # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): 64,24 # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: 21,79 # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. Category:Quest Givers Category:Added content